robloxriseofnationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Update History
These are the updates from 1/12/2019 to now. * 01/12/2019 # Cede option was added, countries collapsing (all cities were occupied/taken) popups are now reduced to a simple little side notification, vote resets in 30 seconds instead of 10. * 01/16/2019 # Hyperant finished the 3rd phase of borders, which were the rest of North America and Australia. * 01/17/2019 # Hyperant finished the 4th phase of borders, which were the Middle East, South Asia, Japan, and Korea. # A tank model was added by notacommie#2474. * 01/19/2019 # Hyperant finishes the 5th phase of the borders, Central Asia. # Multi-pathing of units is added, hold shift to draw multiple paths. # Fixed unit spawning bug when switching to countries. # Holding left alt on a Mac will allow you to multi-select cities. * 01/20/2019 # 6th phase of the border is added to China and Mongolia. The game was changed from "Country Simulator", to "Rise of Nations". * 01/21/2019 # 7th phase of the border is added, for Russia. * 01/23/2019 # 8th phase of borders is finished, in Northern Africa. # You can now scorch cities, rendering it useless for 4 minutes. During that time it will provide no supplies, earn no tax, and raise no manpower. * 01/24/2019 # The 9th and final phase of borders are finished, which were the rest of Africa. * 04/24/2019 # Destroyer remodel, by CRAZYDIAMONDDOO * 4 / 28 / 2019 # Fixed bug with countries being able to send nan and inf money and manpower. # Added range markers to ships.Fixed some non ports being able to build ships. # Slightly reduced the speed of carrieres. # Blacklisted riseofnations_nan, TNFIslamFighter and BlackHawkWAN for abusing the glitch when Hyperant talked against doing so. * 4 / 29 / 2019 # Made the Auto capture better. It will now attempt to disperse the units as much as it can, instead of funneling all of them into a few select cities. (Set auto merge off for better results) # Added Honduras in the requirement for the formation of CRA (idk how i missed this for so long) # Changed Ottoman flag # Fixed bug where the same pair of opposing countries can end up in multiple wars, leading to a potential of sudden territory loss upon resolution on one wars # Fixed section in south eastern brazil not changing colors * Formables # Qing Dynasty as China # United Korea as either Korea # East African Federation as Tanzania, South Sudan, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi or Kenya # soft update (no shutdown) / only in new servers * Patch # Removed Djibouti from the list needed to form Qing * 5 / 05 / 2019 * Added Stability mechanics # Stability is a measure of how stable your nation is. The normal value is 50%, with higher values giving buffs and lower values giving debuffs. Several factors now influence stability, some of which include the total amount of unrest relative to your population and whether you have control of your capital. # Additionally, if your stability drops too low, the unity of your nation starts to fracture leading to, in the worst case scenario, independence movements springing up. # You can also spend money to gradually increase stability, but this can be costly. # You can also spend money to fund rebel activity in a country, but this is very costly and has a low chance of success. * Formable benefits # Forming a formable will now give the following benefits: # Auto-integrate all of its required cities # Set their unrest to 0 # Gives the country a stability boost # You can now demobilize from extensive and required conscriptions while at peace # Changing ideologies will give a one time slight stability hit # Unrest now goes down at a slighty slower rate # Made the Fascist and Nationalist lines give a better buff to military upkeep, and will also get a minor stability gain when declaring offensive wars. # The Fascist-Nationalist-Socialist-Communist lines give a buff to base Stability # The Liberalist-Democratic lines now gets a stability hit when declaring offensive wars # You can now press enter to close an alert >Some minor stuff too small to bother mentioning * New Formables # Maurya Empire as India # Khmer Empire as Cambodia # Songhai Empire as Mali # Benelux as the low countries # United Baltic Federation as the Baltic countries # Balkan Federation as the Balkan countries # Roman Empire as Italy # Assyria as Iraq # Mughal Empire as Afghanistan/Pakistan # North American Union as US/Mexico/Canada # Federation of Southeast Asian States as Southeast Asia * Patch # Fixed combat # Fixed support rebels timer rolling over # Moved rebel support button since it blocked the subject name # Reduced the rate of rebellions # Government spending now better protects against rebellions, and is now cheaper # Made funding rebels more expensive # You now have to wait 10 minutes before you can start funding rebellions # Overall, funding rebels were nerfed * 5 / 08 / 2019 # Changed United Korea to Korea # Splitting will now disable the auto merge # Bosphorus strait is now passible # Added a minor client log message when you join (f9 to view) * New Formables # Swedish Empire as Sweden # Peru-Bolivian Confederation as Peru/Bolivia # Frankish Empire as France/Germany # United States of South America as any south american country # Spanish Empire as Spain # Transcaucasia as Georgia/Armenia/Azerbaijan # Srivijaya Empire as Indonesia # Empire of Haiti as Haiti # Caribbean Federation as any caribbean state # Gaza Empire as Mozambique # Ga'na Empire as Mauritania # Ashanti Empire as Ghana # Gold Coast as Nigeria/Ghana/Benin/Cote d’Ivoire/Togo/Sierra Leone/Liberia/Senegal/Gambia # Tongan Empire as Tonga # Austro-Hungarian Empire as Austria/Hungary # Alpine Republic as Switzerland # Turkic Khaganate as Kazakhstan * 5 / 11 / 2019 # Adjusted ranged damage from carriers. One carrier should no longer be able to take out 30 battleships in one stack in a short period of time. # Units are now sorted by Land > Sea # Worked on a mystery feature * New formable # European Union from Europe * 5 / 12 / 2019 * AIR UNITS * Thats right. Hyperant have finally added some planes to the game. # Fighters are useful for shooting down other planes. # Attackers are useful for bombing ground and naval units # Bombers are useful for bombing cities # When bombers bomb cities, it will suffer increasingly more damage until it is rendered completely useless. Bombers also has a chance of destroying fortifications. # Note: Aircraft are only effective in large numbers. # There is also a new ground unit. Anti Aircraft, which will shoot down planes, but is very vulnerable to attack by other ground units. Naval units also have anti aircraft capability, with the order going Frigate < Destroyer < Battleship < Aircraft Carrier * How it works There is a new building called Airports. These are used for building and maintaining aircraft. They are vital to sustaining any air campaign. Every aircraft has an endurance value, which means how long it can stay in the air conducting missions. Flying, bombing, shooting down aircraft, etc, will all decrease endurance. Once it hits 0, the aircraft will be forced to land at the nearest friendly airport. If there are no available friendly airports, the air fleet will be lost. The endurance ranking goes as so: Fighter < Attacker < Bomber * You can now only split 16 units at the same time * Units can now completely die while capturing cities * Added markers that indicate a port (Aircraft models by CRAZYDIAMOND) * Patch # Forgot to make airports non spammable # Planes don't capture cities # Attempt to fix lag caused by planes for some odd reason * 5 / 19 / 2019 * Resources # The basic framework for resources has been added, with oil so far being the only resource available. Oil is required for the operation of Tanks, Ships and Aircraft. During an oil shortage, the capabilities of these vehicles will be severely limited # Oil deposits are found roughly in their real life counterparts (for example the middle east). The extraction of resources provides a boost to the income of the city that contains it. # You can also sell and buy resources on a global market, functioning as a rudimentary trade system. * Technology # Added a basic research system that you can use to improve your military. You can spend additional money to speed up research via the economy tab. * New Formables # African Union as any African country # British Empire as UK * Found a way to greatly improve loading times (reconstructing references) * Fixed issue with AI aircraft moving repeatedly * Aircraft can now refuel on owned aircraft carriers * Aircraft carriers are now even slower and less durable * Added Aircraft counter * China now starts off with socialism * Buffed tanks. They are now stronger to compensate for their required oil usage * Added some warning markers to the interface * Fixed AA tanks driving on water like some sort of discount jesus * Patch # Forgot to actually buff tanks. Big oof on my part # Fixed research being able to go into the negatives * 5 / 25 / 2019 # Releasables # Added the framework for sub-national countries that do not exist at game start, but may later become independent (from revolts for now) Examples of these include Scotland, Catalonia, etc. # Added the following releasables: # Wales and Scotland from UK # Catalonia from Spain # Brittany from France # Bavaria from Germany # Tibet, Manchuria, Anhui, Fujian, Shanxi, Guangxi, Qinghai and Sinkiang from China. Some of these are meant to represent the various warlords in history and is not representative of today's movements. # Texas and CSA from USA # Palestine from Israel * I would've added kosovo but the borders in that region ingame are complete trash * NOTE: Hyperant is aware that the borders for some of the releasables are rather inaccurate. This comes down to how the regions are divided since Hyperant had to do all of them freehandedly as there was no proper subdivisions map at the time. Hyperant plan on reworking them sometime in the future * So DONT badger Hyperant on those issues since that would just be redundant * Northern Ireland now has Irish cores * Oil Prices are now dictated by how much is available on the world market. Therefore, for example, selling large quantities of oil will crash the price. * New Formables # Kingdom of Jerusalem as Israel or Cyprus * 05 / 29 / 2019 * Lobby Update # Added quick join option, which will attempt to put you into a decent best fit server. # Curtailed the creation of new servers when there are any already existing new servers that are not very populated * 6 / 01 / 2019 * Terrain Mechanics # Combat can now be influenced by the type of terrain the unit is on. Right now there are only 3 types of terrain; Hilly, Semi-Mountainous and Mountainous. These provide substantial defense bonuses while also providing a steep movement penalty. # Dont even think about trying to drive tanks on mountainous terrrain, you wouldn't get very far # Additionally, there is a new map mode which shows the different types of terrain. * Entrenchment # In order to utilize this new defensive bonus, you will now have to keep your unit parked for an extended period of time in order to give time to prepare and position itself in advantageous positions. This is immediately lost on moving the unit # Entrenching will take on average around two weeks to complete * In the event that both players pick the same country at the same time, the one who picked it second will be auto-reloaded to prevent being stuck on the non functional screen (and to stop reeeing in the bugs channel) * The top several European countries now start off with an additional tier of city development * Forts will now reduce the damage taken by bombardment * Bombing cities will now also increase its unrest * Fixed issue with ships fighting while both sides having fuel shortages causing no damage what so ever * You can now release countries that are a part of you. Must be in a country for atleast 10 minutes. * Servers which block the creation of new servers are now highlighted * Quick join should now prioritize new servers more often * Patch # Switched over the movement code to a delta time based system. Tldr units should move at the same speed regardless of lag * 6 / 06 / 2019 # You can now form line formations without having to position each unit one by one. Draw the path you want to be lined with units by holding left shift (if you didnt read the help) and press the new "Form Line". # Note: The very last line segment is ignored >Fixed bug that allowed you to go to war while still being allied # Very very basic mobile compatibility. You can at the least, zoom so thats something i guess. Moving probably works but is most likely not working because testing is hard to find * New Formable # Maghreb Union as the Maghreb countries (North Africa) * 6 / 08 / 2019 * War Exhaustion * War Exhaustion is a measure on a scale of 0 - 10 of how affected by war your nation is. War exhaustion goes down gradually during peacetime, while it is increased by taking large amounts of casualties, and losing control of cities. # High war exhaustion is dangerous for your country as it increases rebel activity, as well as inflicting a series of debuffs on your country. # You can also raise government spending to gradually reduce war exhaustion. # Artillery # A new ground unit. Artillery are ranged units that are capable of bombarding ground and naval units. They are however very vulnerable to a direct assault. # (Model made by your's truly) # Using Form line will now default to auto merge disabled * Patch # Buffed arty range i guess * 6 / 22 / 2019 * Factions # Factions are multi-country military pacts that have a variety of uses, from a mutual defense pact to a de-facto coalition party against a particular country. Factions are much more than just inter-connected alliances in that they have unique features. # Entire factions can be called to war when declaring war as the leader of a faction against another faction leader. # Unlike regular alliances, every participating member on the winning side will be able to annex any land occupied on the enemy side. # Additionally, any country attacking one member of a faction will also be going to war with the entire faction. # The leaders of factions have multiple diplomatic choices. They can approve or decline pending member states, exile any current member states, or transfer the leadership of the faction to another country, which can be very useful in large scale wars as only the heads of factions can negotiate peace. # To form a faction, you will need a small sum of half a billion dollars, as well as to choose the name of a faction from a combination of a few predetermined names that are not in use. # When joining a faction, any diplomatic interactions you have with other member states, such as regular alliances, will be severed. * NOTE: Only when two faction leaders go to war with each other will ALL the faction members on both sides be called into the war. If a regular faction member declares war on a different faction member, the attacking faction members will NOT be called in while the defending faction members WILL be called in. Be aware of this. * A faction will be disbanded if either the faction leader chooses to do so, or if every single member state has been full-annexed * Formable List # There is now an ingame list of all the formables, as well as the countries that can form them. # Additionally, from this point on, forming formables will save, well, what formables you have formed and from which country. For now it serves as just a reminder but it may be of some use later on so keep an eye out for that. # Also, forming formables in private servers will not save it. * New Formables # Rattanaokin Kingdom as Thailand, Burma, Malaysia # South African Union as South Africa # Mamluk Sultanate as Egypt # Kievan Rus as Ukraine Arab # League as the Arab league countries # Mexican Empire as Mexico # Rio de la Plata as Argentina # Italian Empire as Italy # Portuguese Empire as Portugal # Kingdom of Dacia as Romania # Zaire as Congo # Toungoo Dynasty as Burma # Kingdom of Merina as Madagascar # Fixed losses, war exhaustion and money going into the extreme negatives # War exhaustion from casualties are higher, while war exhaustion from being occupied is lower * Patch # Faction name shows up in diplomacy view # You can now switch between internal faction view and the rest of the world faction views # You can now see other faction member units # Supply in regards to factions now work correctly # Fixed issue with formables # You now gain war exhaustion from losing tanks # Fixed faction members being able to form alliances outside of the faction # Fixed issue where the war screen wont appear sometimes # Thank @Ansari for giving such a beautifully detailed bug report for the bugs above. Maybe you guys can emulate him # Fixed checkmarks not appearing. # Fixed truce notifications not working # Fixed issue when combining producing units with ceding # Fixed issue with flags on notifications not matching up # Added a limit of 5 countries including the leader in factions TEMPORARY UNTIL A BETTER SYSTEM IS IN PLACE * 7 / 05 / 2019 * Military Doctrines # You can now choose what exactly your military can specialize in, giving various bonuses to a few select units depending on what you choose. # There are 3 types of doctrines, Army, Aerial and Naval, with a combined total of 11 different doctrines to choose from. # To change doctrines, you will need Military Power, a new type of power which is gradually gained over time, and can additionally be earned by participating in wars. # New Military Unit # The Submarine has been added. This is a relatively low cost but very effective naval vessel. # They are very stealthy vessels that excel in combat against transports and capital ships, but are very weak against escort ships such as frigates and destroyers. # Non-Escort ships will have a very hard time tracking submarines, while escort ships will excel in this regard. * New Formables # Inca Empire as Peru # Franco-British Union as UK/France # Increased the quality of the map texture # Added player character view in the diplomacy menu when applicable # War exhaustion gain from unit losses should be scaling better with the size of the country. # Communism and Socialism now give a passive war exhaustion reduction >Government spending is now slightly more effective in reducing war exhaustion # Military spending now updates less frequently, in order to eliminate the constant flashing # Added colored frame to the country flag in the diplomacy view, which changes depending on how high the country ranks # Added Notification when you have pending members waiting to join your faction # Fixed Yemen showing up twice in Arab League * Patch # Made the game commit unbroken * 8 / 06 / 2019 Just a minor filler update in between the next one * New formable # Marinid Dynasty from Morocco # Fixed not being able to set doctrines back to balanced # Add a mutable music player. Only contains 17 tracks of varying types and origin for now # You can now sort the lobby by name, player size, and year # Added Update log to lobby #